


Innocui litigi in ufficio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio bianco [3]
Category: Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 587.★ Prompt/Traccia: 30. A & B sono i piccioncini dell’ufficio… ma un giorno litigano di brutto e tutto il team si prodiga per fargli fare pace.





	Innocui litigi in ufficio

Innocui litigi in ufficio

 

Shakespeare si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e ticchettò con la penna sulle labbra sottili, corrugando la fronte.

“Così avete litigato” disse.

Giulietta arrossì, piegando in avanti la testa, raccogliendo una serie di carpette dall’ultimo cassetto dello schedario in metallo.

“Come scusi, capo?” domandò, fingendo un’aria sorpresa.

Shakespeare si mise una mano sul fianco sottile.

“Mi hanno detto che tu e Romeo avete litigate. Da quando state insieme è la prima volta” disse.

Giulietta si mordicchiò il labbro fino a farlo arrossare.

“Non era la prima volta. Avevamo già discusso quando aveva deciso di non fare più le gare di equitazione” disse. Si rialzò in piedi e appoggiò le carpette sulla scrivania, davanti a una tazzina con su disegnato un giglio bianco. “Però il fatto che entrambi lavoriamo qui, non significa che dovete tutti vedere cosa facciamo della nostra vita privata”. Aggiunse.

Shakespeare fece volteggiare la penna tra le dita sottili.

“Mia cara ragazza, un vero litigio si riconosce subito. Tu hai gli occhi rossi e lui è stato taciturno per tutto il giorno. Le vostre parole erano alte e gelide. Perché siete arrivati a ferirvi tanto?” chiese.

La ragazza chiuse il cassetto e ne aprì uno della scrivania, recuperando una spillatrice di metallo blu.

“Perché deve capire che non può semplicemente dimenticare quanto le nostre famiglie siano diverse. Questa società apparteneva a mio padre e il suo l’ha inglobata nella sua società. Ovvio che, nonostante il nostro fidanzamento, i nostri genitori continuino a odiarsi” gemette.

Shakespeare le sollevò il mento con il tappo della penna.

“Ragazza mia. Non siamo noi colleghi che dovete tenere lontano dai vostri affari di cuore, ma i vostri genitori. Se quei vecchi continuano a odiarsi, escludeteli. Non potete permettergli di distruggere la vostra felicità” le disse.

Giulietta si massaggiò il collo.

“Non credo che lui voglia fare pace. Questa volta gli ho detto cose veramente pesanti” ammise, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Shakespeare indicò con la penna oltre una porta a vetri, Romeo teneva tra le mani un fazzoletto ricamato.

“Lui ti ha già perdonato e non vede l’ora di venirti a parlare. Solo che teme che tu non possa perdonarlo per il suo sconsiderato comportamento” disse.

Giulietta si morse l’interno della guancia e si passò una mano sule braccio, lasciando sfuggire un gemito.

“Tu ne sei sicuro? Litigheremo di nuovo e… Non iniziare con la storia che l’amore non è bello se non è litigarello. Non mi risulta che le tue avventure vadano a buon fine” borbottò.

Shakespeare allargò le braccia.

“Non c’è bisogno di farne una tragedia. L’amore significa anche superare le difficoltà giorno per giorno. Vai e non temere” la incalzò.

Giulietta sfiorò la tazza, giocherellò con il lobo del proprio orecchio e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi. Un sorriso le piegò le labbra.

“Forse ho esagerato a parlare della sua famiglia in generale. Sua madre, in fondo, nonostante abbia divorziato dal marito, è sempre stata presente e mi ha trattato come una figlia.

Do-dovrei andargli a parlare…” disse.

Shakespeare la vide dirigersi nella direzione di Romeo.

< Con lui ha già parlato la mia segretaria e ha fatto un buon lavoro.

Sono o non sono il più grande cupido? Il nostro team li sta aiutando a scrivere la loro storia d’amore > pensò. Spiò i due giovani attraverso la porta a vetri e li vide abbracciarsi, separarsi per parlare concitatamente. Non udiva le parole, ma li vedeva gesticolare.

Fece il segno della vittoria alla sua segretaria, dall’altra parte, intenta a ridacchiare, mentre i due ragazzi si baciavano.


End file.
